A charmed life
by sapphire rose 321
Summary: Ariana is half sister to Vlad Dracula, the chosen one. She is also half whitelighter. To insure that peace wll work this time Vlad and the family enlist the help of the second generation of the charmed ones, the daughters and sons of Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell. Things do not go to plan when enemies of both sides threaten everything. I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR YD. RATED K
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**So in this Fanfic it is set after the season finale of charmed with the charmed one's childern in there late teens and after season four of young Dracula. Vlad has another sister (half sister) and Bertrand is still alive. I am only making this Fan fiction on request but let's see how it goes. **

Hi, my name's Ariana Dracula. I am eighteen years old and I'm one of the sisters to the one and only, Chosen one. Not many people know me because I'm not exactly what you would call a _pure _vampire. Dad had a little secret that he kept for the short period of nine months. Yep, that's right, he had an affair and not just an affair with anyone but a whitelighter. I know a very weird combination. This gives me different powers. As a vampire, I am immortal; I have basic powers such as telekinesis, energy balls, super strength and speed etc. Every vampire has a special gift and mine is to control the elements. I also got some of the weaknesses too, I can stay out in the sun but it does hurt, not so much that I would fall to the floor in pain but I can take it. Garlic is a defiant no-no; I also got most whitelighter powers too such as orbing, healing, tracking, speaking whatever language I want too and hear anyone calling my name. Although I can never have a charge. The elders aren't too big on the whole 'undead' thing. I live with Vlad and the family and try to help regain the peace. He still hasn't forgiven me because I couldn't save Erin. I tried but I can't heal evil and vampire energy was the only thing keeping her alive. The same also goes for when dad was dying. I still tried. Never mind that, this is my story. The story leading up to the events of how my life ended. It isn't as tragic as it seems, I got to meet the Charmed ones, fall in love with one heck of a neurotic whitelighter, and save the world as we know it and yeah know, die.


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

I sat in the throne room with Vlad, Ingrid and Bertrand. Peace was well under way and life was returning to normal. SCRAP had been put back into action and with Ingrid on the high council, we had their favour. Vlad still couldn't look me in the eye. He has it in his mind that it was all my fault that this all messed up. I couldn't save Erin or fight off Elizabeta. I also couldn't figure out a way to stop the wedding. I know that does make it sound like it was all down to me but I did try to heal Erin, I almost got rid of Adze, I backed Vlad up when he was in the doghouse and Malik was dad's new favourite. Not to mention the fact that it was I who orbed Vlad and Ingrid out of the sun when they were being chased by Malik and Erin. I snapped out of my train of thought and got back to the meeting.

"For peace to work this time we are going to need outside help", Bertrand said.

He was looking down at a bunch of old maps trying to look all business like, "the last time it failed because we tried to do everything ourselves".

"We did have the slayer patrols and they donated blood, we weren't entirely on our own", Ingrid snapped. She was in a terrible mood and there was a long list of reasons as to why, the council was talking a toll on her. Ingrid was never exactly a 'team member'; it had always been her way or the high way.

"Yes, but the slayers are too closely involved with vampires, we need others help and input if we want the peace treaty to be put in place permanently", Vlad sad, standing from his chair. "We need people who can deal with vampires, knowledge of our world and aren't corrupt and evil, no offence".

"None taken", Ingrid spat, "where are we going to find people like that, I for one aren't too fussed on werewolves".

"Neither am I, which is why we are going to enlist the help of witches", Vlad said.

"Witches?" Ingrid laughed, "They would take one look at you and vanquish you on the spot, seriously, magic and vampires don't mix".

"Of course it can, we have proof of that", Vlad said. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Guys your kinda creeping me out right now", I said.

"We are not going to ask any witch, we are going to the most powerful there is, the charmed ones", Bertrand said.

"Or you mad, the charmed ones gave up demon killing years ago, they are settled down now, with families might I add", I shouted. I actually didn't mean to but it was the truth, the charmed ones were done with that sort of thing. I know this as I was friends with Leo, before he clipped his wings.

"If you would let me finish, we are not going to the Charmed ones themselves, but their children", Bertrand said. Oh, that did make more sense. Now I feel stupid.

"Well how do you expect to get them to listen, they will take one look at us and know we are vampires", Ingrid growled.

"That's where you come in Ariana", Vlad said. Oh no, I don't like were this is going. "You will go to San Francisco and get them to listen, you know Leo so it shouldn't be that hard".

"But, me?" I stammered, "I'm hardly the persuasive type, I'll just mess it up".

"No you won't", Vlad said. "I know I've been giving you a hard time, considering everything that's happened but I know you can do it, your my little sister".

"Thanks Vlad, that really means a lot", I said smiling.

"And if you don't, we could always throw you in the garlic pit", Ingrid said. Well that was a good motivator.

"So it's decided, Ariana will go", Bertrand said, and with that the meeting ended.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dark lighter

I sat in my room talking to Zoltan, normally this something Vlad would do, but a lot has changed in three years, he has become a great leader and has matured quickly. I would hardly recognise him as my loveable brother who always had to scheme his way out of things.

"Oh Zoltan what am I going to do?" I moaned, flopping onto my bed, I would be orbing to San Francisco in fifteen minutes and I was terrified. What if they vanquished me, I didn't know this people, all I had was Leo and he was away at magic school teaching.

"Mistress Ariana you'll be fine, as long as they don't throw a stake your way", he said.

"Thanks Zoltan I really needed that", I groaned.

Reinfeild scurried into the room, "Mistress Ariana they are waiting for you in the throne room," he said. I looked back at Zoltan, "Well, wish me luck", I said before walking out.

Everyone wished me good luck before I glanced around the room and orbed out.

I arrived in an alley in the city, the sun was shining brightly and the heat was incredible. Well it looks like I'll have to make my way from here. The alley way was quiet until I turned a corner, a man dressed i black had a women pinned to the wall, a dark lighter!

"Hey leave her alone!" I shouted, the dark lighter turned his head and laughed, "are you gonna make me?" he said. The women whimpered underneath his weight pushing against her.

"As a matter of fact", I growled. I felt an energy ball form in my hand, unlike most vampires and demons mine were golden, a sign that I'm good. I threw it at the dark lighter and it hit him in the shoulder, he yelped in pain and gave the women a chance to break free. She screamed and ran up to me, "Go, run," I said. The girl nodded and ran, unknown to two men.

"You need to help that girl down there, she's fighting a monster!" the women said.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it", one of the men replied.

The dark lighter aimed his cross bow at me, "Say goodnight sweetheart", he growled before shooting it, I smiled. "Arrow!" I shouted, I waved my hand so the arrow turned around and hit the dark lighter in the heart. He screamed before bursting into flames. I had been in this city less than ten minutes and I had already killed a dark lighter, this was going to be a rough day. I was just about to leave when suddenly six more dark lighters appeared; you have got to be kidding me. I felt my fangs prick my lips but I quickly retracted them, no need for that, _yet. _

"Move!" someone shouted, a boy's voice.

I found myself being knocked over while two men threw what I assumed to be vanquishing potions, then everything went really fuzzy, and darker and darker.

Chris and Wyatt looked around to make sure they hadn't missed any dark lighters. Wyatt went to check around while Chris went to check on the girl. She was unconscious and bleeding a little in the head, Wyatt had knocked her out of the way of the dark lighters. He might have pushed her a little too hard. Wait a second, she wasn't breathing! But that was impossible, she was obviously a whitelighter, a hit on the head wouldn't have killed her. Chris checked the girl over to make sure she hadn't been hit by any arrows. He then checked her pulse, nothing. "Wyatt!" he shouted. Wyatt walked over, "she's not breathing", Chris, said. The girl then moved a little. She was alive! She still wasn't breathing but they would figure that out later. "We'll take her back to the house and figure it out then", Wyatt said. Chris nodded in agreement and picked the girl out bridal style. With Wyatt looking around one last time, Chris robed back to the manor with the girl.


	4. Chapter 4 Pulling and Ingrid

I woke with a headache the size of Jupiter. Uch what happened. Then I remembered. The fight and being pushed but that's not what knocked me out, Reinfeild had placed a vile of a powerful potion that would knock you out instantly in my back pocket. I must have crushed it when I fell. Something cold was placed on the side of my head, and ice pack. I looked up and saw a man looking down at me; he had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. "Ahhhh!" I screamed before jumping up, "Where am I!" I shouted. This had happened once before in my life and I was almost killed by slayers. That is so not happening again.

"It's ok your safe here", another boy said.

This one had brown hair and green eyes and stood in the doorway,

"Ha, like I haven't heard that one before", I growled.

I took all my willpower to stop my fangs retracting and to keep my eyes their normal colour of blue. I look nothing like my family. I have auburn hair and light blue eyes while my family have black hair and grey eyes. I tried to orb out but there was an anti orbing spell in the room which made me come straight back down. I was stuck. I couldn't flit like most vampires because of my orbing power; right now, I would be willing to trade.

"Who are you?" I asked. For a weird reason I felt like I could trust them but I wasn't going to let that show.

"I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell", the boy at the door said.

"And I'm Wyatt Halliwell", the other boy said

"Ariana", I said.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way do you mind telling us what you're doing in San Francisco, Ariana, since we know you're not from here", Wyatt asked.

"And do you mind telling us why you don't have a reflection?" Chris asked.

"What?" I looked behind me, there was a mirror, but there was no one in it. Oh Uh.

"Ok I know this looks bad but I can explain", I said. Now I was scared, here I was stuck in a room with two guys that could probably kill me on the spot with no way out.

"Well I am a whitelighter, well half whitelighter. I am also half vampire", I began. Wyatt looked set to kill but I wasn't so sure about Chris. "I'm originally from Transylvania but moved to Wales when I was 10, we then moved to Liverpool when I was twelve. My dad is Count Dracula and my Brother is Vlad Dracula, the Grand High Vampire. Two years ago, we tried to make peace between Vampires and breathers but it didn't work so we are trying again. Only this time we want to do it properly and permanently. So Vlad sent me to find the children of the charmed ones as one, I think her name was Parker who got in touch in the first place, she said she wanted to help".

"That does sound like something Parker would do", Chris said.

"This does sound a bit farfetched if you ask me, I mean, a vampire whitelighter hybrid, now that's just pushing it", Wyatt said.

"Well, what do you say?" I asked.

"I don't know, in my experience vampires are not the type to be trusted, unless there a pile of ash", Wyatt growled.

"The trust me, trust my whitelighter half", I begged. Vlad had trusted me to get them to help, I couldn't let him down or that would just add to my list of failures. "Please", I said. Wyatt and Chris both didn't seem convinced, time to turn to my vampire side. Do something sneaky, as Vlad would say pull an Ingrid.

"If you don't they'll kill me", I whimpered, turning on the tears. I know it was low but what else could I do? "Vlad and my dad will be so angry if I fail, they'll ash me on the spot".

"Hey we won't let that happen", Chris said, he came over to comfort me, giving a look to Wyatt, "She is an innocent after all".

"Fine but if I have at least one doubt about this, we go straight home", he growled.

"Thank you", I said, smiling weakly. I felt bad about what I did but it was for the greater good, and besides, it wasn't technically a lie. There was always the possibility that they would ash me if I failed. Vlad had developed one heck of a temper.


	5. Chapter 5 Three Bottles of Blood

Orbing home I told Vlad telepathically about the pretend threat, just so he knows encase it comes up. I had to orb Chris and Wyatt because they didn't know where they were going. Arriving home it was almost dawn; the others were probably sill awake.

"This is where you live?" Chris asked

"Yes, sadly", I replied. I hated Garside, I knew that one-day I would move out and I couldn't wait but for now, I was stuck here.

"A bit dreary isn't it", Wyatt said.

"Tell me about it", I groaned.

I orbed them into the throne room; oddly enough, Wolfie was the only one there. He was sitting in the middle of the floor with that scruffy bear of his.

"Ariana!" he cried and ran at me, grabbing me into a hug.

"Easy there", I said, startled. "Were is everyone".

"Vlad said there was trouble with the ferals again, he said he would be back soon", Wolfie replied.

"Well what are you doing out of bed mister, it's almost dawn", I said. Wolfie broke away and started whimpering, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Not this time", I laughed, "Off to bed and no butts".

"Who are they?" Wolfie asked, eyeing Chris and Wyatt.

"This is Chris and Wyatt, they're here to help your brother", I said. Wolfie said nothing and walked out of the room, dragging his old teddy bear with him.

"Don't mind him, that's my step brother Wolfie", I said.

"He isn't related to you?" Chris asked.

"Well no, he's Vlad's half brother on his mother's side", I siad.

"So when are we going to meet this Vlad?" Wyatt asked, looking around suspiciously. Probably looking for a trap.

"Soon, he has to be back before dawn or, yeah know", I said. They did know. If he didn't come back in time, the sun would be the death of him.

A loud crash came from another of the room, soon by one of Dad's rants. "I can't believe the nerve of that Mina Van Helsing!" he shouted.

"Dad's back", I mumbled.

"Dad she barely scratched your cheek, get over it", Vlad snapped.

"Still she is even lower than a breather, she is a slayer!" Dad screamed.

"And yet she still managed to kick your ass", Ingrid laughed.

Dad stormed into the throne room, barely glancing at my direction. He headed out the other door and shouted for Reinfeild. Vlad and Ingrid soon followed, again not glancing in our direction.

"Guys!" I shouted.

"Ariana, your back already?" Vlad asked a disappointed look on his face.

"Ha, told you she would fail, you owe me three bottles of blood of the soldiers from the 100 years war!" Ingrid cackled. She was such a bitch sometime. Then she saw Wyatt and Chris and the smirk on her face vanished. Ha!

"Looks like you owe me those bottles of blood", I said, smiling sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6 The Runaways

I was right back to where I started. Sitting bored out of my mind listening to Bertrand talk about the Peace Process. Wyatt was loving it. I could tell from the moment I met him that he would be in to stuff like this. Chris on the other hand seemed as bored as me but he didn't let it show. I could tell because the look in his eyes. I guess it would be a bit more fun if I could actually have some input in the conversation but even Vlad ignores me. It is so unfair! I had been studying vampire law from a young age. Dad made me go through dusty old books of vampire history, law, geography and alchemy. I finished all of them when I was six. Then I moved on to whatever I could get my hands on. I was like a walking encyclopaedia on all things magical. Six o clock had gone ages ago and it was reaching Eight. We should all have been in bed by now. I eventually got so bored that I decided to slip away. I was getting ready to orb but Vlad read my thoughts.

"And where do you think you're going?" he questioned, Crap. Make up anything, quickly!

"I was just, um, going to bring up some drinks from the blood cellar", I said. A terrible excuse but at least it gave me the chance to stretch my legs.

"Oh no you're not, some of the ferals sleep down there", Vlad said.

"So?" I questioned.

"So, they would rip you to pieces in seconds", he snapped.

I groaned and tilted my head back on the chair, I noticed something was standing in the doorway, not something but someone ...

"Slayer!" I shouted standing to my feet. At least eight streamed into the room. This were what we called runaways. When peace was put into action some slayers did not agree and broke away. They banded together and made their own little organisation.

Soon Vlad, Ingrid and Bertrand were all on their feet, Fangs bared. No way was I missing out on this one!

"Who are they?" Wyatt growled.

"Runaway slayers", I said.

All of the slayers had crossbows, loaded with garlic tipped stakes.

"Say goodbye Vampire scum", one of the slayers hissed and shot the stake at Vlad, he easily froze it in mid aer and it crumbled into dust. Vlad and the others attacked the slayers. Full on hand to hand combat. I was caught in the midst. Slayers normally thought I would pose a threat and I always used it to my advantage. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a slayer loading his crossbow. His head was shaven and covered in tattoos, I recognised him immediately has Blaise, leader of the Runaways. The strange thing was, he wasn't loading the crossbow with a stake, and he was loading it with an arrow, a dark lighter arrow! It was aimed at Wyatt, no time to orb, I had o get him out of the way. He was too busy fighting a slayer to notice Blaise.

I ran and pushed Wyatt out of the way, much to his annoyance. I felt a sharp pain in my side. A burning sensation that made me want to tear at my skin. Everyone had stopped fighting, all eyes on me, had that arrow hit me. I looked down at the source of the pain. The arrow had gone right through me and a pool of blood was forming. My knees buckled underneath me. I hit the ground,

"What the hell was that!" Vlad shouted, everything was going blurry.

"She was hit by a dark lighter arrow ", whose voice was that, Chris?

"I, I think I'm dying".


	7. Chapter 7 Bra on parade

**Heeeeeeeeeeey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in soooooo long! I am ashamed but it's not my fault! The damn laptop broke and took months to fix! I have been dying and even my phone wouldn't let me update ! **** But I know have a laptop back, Yeeeeh! To celebrate this chapter is gonna be really long! Also for people who have been following this story I have made some slight changes to fit in with my perfected story line. Seriously I have had months to think it through so have a wee look at the Prologue. **

Pain surged through my entire body. Blood had began to trickle down my side. Dying was extremely painful. Chris picked me up quickly and placed me on the sofa.

"What should we do?" Ingrid asked. I was touched to know that she was actually concerned.

"Heal her", Wyatt said.

"Won't work", I breathed. In my head my voice sounded normal but I couldn't form the words out loud. "Half, half evil".

"It would still heal half of her, it would give her more time!" Vlad shouted. Getting stressed. Chris placed his hands over my bleeding side. Relief flooded through me as the pain faded away. Sadly, the relief faded away all too soon.

"Just put me out of my misery", I groaned.

"That's just the poison talking", Vlad said, "Reinfeild will be able to do something".

"Can't heal, half evil, there's, there's no cure", I sighed.

"No offence or anything ri, you may have been born a vampire but you're as evil as one of Wolfie's teddies", Ingrid mumbled. That made me smile, Ingrid never used my nickname. I hated my name all together, I mean, who would call their child Ariana Rose. I'm not from the sixteenth century! Vlad had gone to get Reinfeild while Ingrid and Wyatt flicked through books to see if he could find anything. That left me with Bertrand and Chris.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Bertrand asked.

"Do you think I would be lying here if I did?" I snapped. I realised what I had said and felt bad, after all he was only trying to help. "I'm sorry Bertrand I didn't mean to snap", I mumbled.

"Stop doing that!" Ingrid shouted suddenly. It was now her turn for everyone to stare. "Yeah know apologizing for everything".

"Sorry", I muttered before clamping my hands over my mouth. Chris laughed while Ingrid rolled her eyes. Chris looked kinda cute when he laughed. Wait! Did I just think that? A sudden surge of pain shot through me and I couldn't help but cry out.

"We need to get a proper look at her wound", Ingrid growled. I put up a fight at first but I eventually had to give in and Ingrid pulled my top off. I wasn't embarrassed about my weight or anything. Years of training with Bertrand had left me with a flat toned stomach. It was something to do with the fact my bra was now on parade to three men!

"Gee thanks Ingrid I wasn't trying to hold on to my dignity or anything", I hissed.

"Oh stop complaining your worse than dad" she said. I shot Ingrid the dirtiest look I could manage but she just laughed.

The wound wasn't as bad as before but it was still there, and the poison was still coursing through my veins.

"Maybe one of us could suck the poison out, like we did with dad?" Ingrid asked, I glared at her.

"If you think I'm letting nay of you put your fangs near me you've got another thing coming", I growled.

"Even if it was the only thing that would save your unlife?" Bertrand asked.

I sat for a moment, pondering on my choices. "Fine", I sighed.

"Vlad returned and wasn't happy with my decision. "There has to be something else we can do!" he shouted.

"Vlad she hasn't got a choice, the poison will kill her!

"Fine", Vlad spat. I nodded at Ingrid and braced myself for pain, soon to sharp fangs had penetrated my neck.


End file.
